mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominick Cruz vs. TJ Dillashaw
The fight was for the UFC bantamweight title with TJ Dillashaw defending. The first round began. Cruz slips three rights, TJ landsa body kick, briefly gets takedown down but they stand. Cruz landsa n inside kick. Cruz slips a high kick. Cruz lands a right. And a counter left and a right. TJ misses a high kick. 4:00. Cruz lands a right to the body. TJ lands a high kick but slips, Cruz lands on top, has the back. Tries a trip as they stand, they break. TJ lands a left, not hard. 3:00. TJ works a single. Stuffed. TJ lands a leg kick, eats a counter right. "High and low again, body head!" TJ seems puzzled. Cruz breathing deeply. Cruz lands a counter right. Cruz lands a counter left. TJ lands a hard counter right. 2:00. Cruz dodges a high kick. Cruz lands a counter right. TJ lands a body kick. And another. Cruz lands a right. And a leg kick. TJ lands a right. Cruz tries a single off a body kick, nope. 1:00. TJ lands a left. And a body kick. Cruz catches a body kick, a single is stuffed. Cruz lands a counter right. 30. TJ works a double. 10. Cruz stuffs it. Clinch. TJ knees the thigh three times. R1 ends, very close. How the hell do you score that? It was super close. I'll say 10-9 Cruz. R2 began. TJ lands a leg kick. Cruz lands a counter right. Cruz lands a counter right. 4:00. TJ lands a right, eats one to the body. TJ lands a jab and a left, eats a jab himself. TJ tries a high kick, slips and stands. TJ tries two more. Cruz stuffs a single easily. Dodges another high kick. 3:00. Cruz blocks a high kick. TJ lands a right. Misses yet another high kick. TJ lands a leg kick. TJ lands an inside kick. 2:00. Cruz lands a hard left. TJ lands a counter right and a high kick. And a right jab and a left. Cruz gets a counter double, nicely. Theys tand and break, Cruz gets it again, 1:00. Has the back. They stand and break. TJ misses a high kick. TJ slowing down footwork wise. Misses a high kick. 30. 15. Cruz lands a leg kick. R2 ends, 10-9 Cruz. R3 began. They exchange. Cruz lands a counter right. TJ looking frustrated. TJ lands a left. TJ lands a leg kick. And another. 4:00. TJ lands a right uppercut, lands a right, tries a single, lands a leg kick. "Feint Dom!" TJ lands a grazing high kick. Dom breathing hard. TJ lands a right. Cruz lands a counter right. 3:00. Cruz lands a counter right and ate a right himself. Cruz lands a right and eats another. TJ lands a left. Cruz lands a one-two. TJ lands a leg kick. 2:00 as he lands another. Cruz gets a double off a leg kick, guard. Half-guard.Scramble, side control. TJ turtles up. Cruz thinks guillotine,s cramble, they stand and break. Crowd cheers. TJ takes a big breath. He's flatfooted. 1:00. Cruz lands a jab. 35. TJ breathing hard. Cruz lands a right and a left and a nice right uppercut. 35. His head movement and footwork is beautiful. 15. TJ is frustrated. Cruz blocks a high kick. TJ works a desperate double. Cruz breaks landing a right that hurt TJ. R3 ends, 10-9 Cruz clearly. R4 began. "You're breaking him Dom!" TJ lands a right. And a leg kick. 4:00. Cruz checks an inside kick. Cruz lands a counter right. TJ lands a hard leg kick, that one hurt Cruz. Cruz works a desperate double, gets it. TJ stands and landsa right. Cruz's leg is hurt. Cruz lands a body kick. 3:00. Cruz lands a right, eats one himself. TJ lands a straight left and a high kick. Cruz lands a jab. TJ lands a left. 2:00. TJ gets the standing back, dumps Cruz down, has the back. Cruz turning, TJ keeps the back, has it standing. He was warned several times for grabbing the cage, Cruz was. TJ knees the leg. Then the head. Cruz got a final warning. TJ kneeing the leg more. That injured leg. More. 1:00. Cruz knees the body, they break. TJ's left eye is cut. 35. TJ tries a high kick slipping. 15. Cruz tries a double,s tuffed. TJ landsa combo and a counter right. R4 ends, 10-9 Dillashaw but close, nothing clear. R5 began. TJ lands a leg kick. He's hunting that left leg. Cruz lands a counter right. TJ lands a hard body kick. TJ lands a hard right. And a hard high kick. Cruz lands a right. TJ lands a leg kick. 4:00. TJ seems calm. TJ lands a right and a left. They exchange. TJ lands a body kick. I don't like how Cruz is dipping that head slowly. TJ lands a body kick. 3:00. Cruz tries a spinning elbow. TJ blocks a high kick. TJ lands a leg kick. That leg is wobbly and hurt. TJ lands a counter left. TJ lands that leg kick. TJ knows. Hunt that leg dumbass. Cruz lands a left. 2:00. TJ lands a body kick. TJ lands a right and another. Cruz's nsoe is bloody. Cruz lands a left and a right and a left. He stuffs a double. 1:00. TJ lands a hard leg kick. Cruz lands a solid right. TJ stuffs a double and lands a left. 35. Cruz tries a flying knee half-heartedly. 15. Cruz lands a right,e ats a counter combo. TJ lands a right, R5 ends and they hug. 10-9 TJ. Dana told Cruz great fight. Cruz is limping around and talking to Lorenzo and Dana, Lorenzo's looking glumly down at Cruz's left leg, ah shit.. Lorenzo is fucking PISSED. Good fight. 48-47 Cruz, 49-46 TJ, 49-46 split for... CRUZ! OH SHIT! TJ's crying as Cruz celebrates. Cruz thanks the fans. "Nobody's retiring me except for me, I've been through too much." Gives respect to Faber and TJ. "Rust does not exist unless you don't train hard enough." Thanks Wilson Reis and Ross Pearson among others. Thanks everyone. Cruz says his left foot was what was injured. "It got really bad in the fifth round but I just toughed it out. It wasn't the leg kicks. I felt them but it was my foot that I came in with." "Kenny Florian, quit copy and pasting man." Now a TJ interview. Gave props to Cruz and congratulates him. "I feel like I won that fight."